kohaku's turn
by puppylove226959
Summary: sequel to a very disoppointed Sesshomaru. Kohaku is now under the wrath of the demon's hand,but...does Sesshomaru sympathize with Kohaku?find out. rated for spanking,and totally nonconsensual. that would be just gross!enjoy


**A VERY DISOPPOINTED SESSHOMARU**

**Kohaku just sat there in that dark room awaiting his fait. But, he wasn't entirely **

**unclothed like Sesshomaru had commanded. Yes. He was no longer wearing his slayers **

**uniform, but he was still in his regular everyday wear. Which he had hardly gotten to **

**wear when he was with Naraku. Concidering all the wicked deeds he had to do. **

**"Man...why is Naraku on my mind? I mean nothing, but bad has come from that...that **

**creature, but still. I'm... I'm going to get spanked!!! Then again I can see why the **

**subject reminds me of Naraku. After all he had spanked me once before, too. And **

**almost a second time! Luckily Kagura was there. Although I must say she does have **

**such a sharp hand." "I see. So, Naraku spanked you, huh? Well he obviously did a **

**poor job in getting you to obey", replied Sesshomaru. Kohaku stuttered. "Wha- What **

**do you mean? "Sesshomaru now seemed a bit ticked. "For one, you are still dressed **

**and your not in the corner." "Oh. S-sorry." Kohaku found himself upsetting yet **

**another one of his lords. First his father. Then Naraku. And now Sesshomaru. Kohaku **

**was now down on his knee's. His fists were shaking and he slowly bit down hard on his **

**tongue. Sesshomaru knowtest this right away. Not because of the blood that tringled **

**down his mouth, but the scent of the blood itself. Sesshomaru wanted to smack him **

**good and hard for his foolishness, but was far, too curious not to ask, "Why do you**

**bite yourself?" Kohaku stopped and wiped the blood away. "Because. I... I don't want **

**to be...spanked." "Kohaku. Whether or not you bite off your tongue, you are still **

**going to be spanked. More so, as a matter of fact." Kohaku still did not look up, but **

**did ask, "why?" "I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to feel the need to **

**punish yourself."he said under his breath. "Did Naraku require this of you? " Sort of." "What do mean?" " I found that when I hurt myself, Naraku wouldn't spank me." Sesshomaru replied, **

**"I would have spanked you anyway. Even more than I would have previously intended to." "Lord Sesshomaru?" "Hm? Tell me something, Kohaku. Why did Naraku spank **

**you?" "Even under his control one night, I refused to kill Kagome. He had also **

**threatened me on numerous occasions for failing missions." " I see. You don't have **

**to worry. I will only spank you or Rin if I feel you are or were in any danger, talk back **

**or disobey my orders. And not because, you may ruin my plans, but...well. Most of the **

**orders I give you are in your best interests. Do you understand?" "I think so." **

**"Good. Lets begin shall we?" "Yes sir." Kohaku obiediently waited for Sesshomaru to **

**set down in a chair that was in the corner. After which, the dog prince grabbed and **

**pulled him into a hug. Much to both their surprise. All seemed silent for sometime. **

**Then Sesshomaru spoke, "I am about to spank you good and hard. And I will also **

**inform you that my strength is much more stronger then...well at least 18 strong men. **

**And just because you're human I won't take it easy on you." Kohaku wimpered, "But I **

**won't survive that, sir!" Sesshomaru almost wanted to fall out of his seat and burst out **

**laughing. What was it that he found so amusing about this boy? Sesshomaru, replied, **

**"I suppose it would. Very well. I'll make an exception and lower it to the stregnth of 3 **

**men, but no less." Before long Sesshomaru had rose up the bottum of the boys kimono **

**and spread him across his lap. Kohaku had lied amazingly steal until a cool breeze **

**tickled his rear. Kohaku still didn't move, but his hands had reached up to pull down **

**his kimono. Only to find it was missing. Well not quite. All Sesshomaru did was slide**

**it into the middle of his back. Which would be hard to pull down in his possession.**

**Not to mention that village boys have slightly tighter kimono's than girls. Sesshomaru **

**smacked Kohaku's hand away. "Behave yourself little one, if you don't want me to use **

**the sheath of my sword." Kohaku quickly moved his hands out of the way. Sesshomaru **

**had then raised his hand and brought down pretty hard. A burning sting jolted through **

**his backside. Several more followed after that one. Which the first was bad enough.**

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK**

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMA**

**CKSMACKSMACK.SMACKSMACKSMACK. It was finally over. Sesshomaru **

**knew it wasn't as much as Rin, but the kid was already suffering enough. It's true that **

**Rin had lost her siblings to theives, but at least she wasn't forced into killing them. The **

**main reason he stopped the spankings so soon, is because of the the scars left on his **

**backside. More likey from Naraku. "Rin. Come here." Rin went to Sesshomaru. He **

**then lectured the two of them: "If you ever touch my father's sword again, you will for sure **

**wish you were dead. Now go and play. "yes Lord Sesshomaru/yes sir"**

**Sesshomaru knew he would not have to worry about them getting into trouble for a **

**long time.**

_Hope you liked it, have a good time. Oh, and please review._


End file.
